Fey
by Ixcythan
Summary: A teacher is a role model. A role model isn’t supposed to be on drugs and running after a prostitute. Reid/OC and one-sided Kate/OC
1. I Miss You Brown met Green

**Fey**

Summary: A teacher is a role model. A role model isn't supposed to be on drugs, running after a prostitute. Reid/OC and one-sided Kate/OC

The storyline all-together has three parts.

Fey- First part, told in Seth's POV (Updated on Monday's)  
Fey: Puerile- The second part, told in Hazel's POV, and Rein's POV. (Updated on Tuesday's)  
Fey: Puerile: Chronic- Third part, told in Scarlett's POV. (Updated on Wednesday)

**Chapter One: I Miss You: (Brown met Green)**

**Corner of Fremont street, and Landenberg Road: 9: 14 P.M. **

She had a black, leather trench coat, wrapped around her slim waist, a cigarette resting lightly in between her plump, cherry colored lips. Under that coat, a gentlemen attracting outfit, that I myself, had to say, hugged her breasts well. Leaning against the cold brick wall, I let out a small sigh, watching the little cloud come from my mouth, appear and disappear within a second.

"Not a very busy night," I heard the woman next to her say.

"Not a busy night, at all," The woman I had been watching answered. Her voice was different, hoarse, from both cold and smoke.

"I wonder if that man is going to come over here or not," The first woman spoke, raising her voice a little higher, obviously wanting to grab my attention.

My brown eyes met her distant green ones. Her small gasp confirmed my disguise had been seen through.

"Never," she answered the other woman.

Her statements have never sounded more true. I wouldn't—no; I couldn't ever bring myself to force her to accompany me.

I pulled my hat down a little farther over my face, before walking to my car. I caught a whiff of her scent, before entering the vehicle. She smelled like drugs. Drugs and sex.

I started my car and drove off to my small one room apartment. Upon arriving there I noted a few obvious turn offs. If I was to ever bring a lady home, she would leave in an instant. The numerous amounts of empty beer bottles would have to make it in the top of my mental list. That, and the cigarette cartons sprawled about.

My eyes darted to messy stack of papers on the thing that improvised as my kitchen table. They were student papers. "Shit…" I muttered to myself. I would have to find time to grade those, someday.

I sat down on my shabby, green couch, and picked up a cigarette off the floor that seemed straight enough. Grabbing the lighter in between couch cushions, I could hear laughter outside. Laughter and splattering. The laughter had stopped for a second, before yelling took its place.

I put the cigarette in my mouth, before lighting it. Just as I started to get comfortable, there was a knock at my door. I forced my body to stand, and trudged over to the seemingly large wooden plank that was my so-called door. Opening it, I saw a familiar face.

"Hazel?" I asked.

The woman smiled, "Hey…"

I gave off a halfhearted smile, "What brings you here so late?"

"Well, you weren't in your classroom today, I was wondering what happened?"

I lowered my gaze, "Nothing…I just didn't want to go to work today, and that's all,"

I could hear her sigh, "Seth…"

I gulped.

"You need to get over Scar—"

"Don't say it," I interrupted.

She gave off another sigh, "I'll see you in the school tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded my head slowly, and closed the door once she walked a little ways away.

My left hand pulled the cigarette into my mouth once more. Inhaling the toxin, I started to think about her again. The way she used to be. Cheerful, helpful…full of life. When did that all change?

I remembered one assignment we had to do in high school, "Whats does love mean to you?" I turned in a blank paper.

"What is this supposed to be, Mr. Parr?" I remember him asking me.

"…My assignment," I answered him.

"Care to elaborate?" His short interrogation began.

"Love means nothing to me," I stated simply, walking back to my seat.

After school, I had come home to find out my parents were informed of my thoughts of love being meaningless. You know who they told? They told _her. _

"_Seth…" She said, her voice sounding soft, and bittersweet._

"_Don't you…don't you love me?"_

My eyes tightened remembering those words. Those words…were the last words she had ever said to me. It was obvious we were broken up after that small incident. I don't blame her for braking up with me anymore, but back then I did. I was on drugs, and constantly pushed away her help. The only thing that kept her going was my love for her, and when that faded, our relationship did too.

I gave a small glare towards the stack of assignments; the literature teacher gave me to grade. It was the exact same assignment that had brought _her _life to ruin and my words to blame.

I picked up the paper on the top of the pile, which belonged to Reid Garwin.

_Love is stupid, who needs it if you get the same reward from one-night-stands?_

I crumpled the paper within my right hand, and threw it against the wall. Idiots, they know nothing of love, just like I knew nothing of love until _she _left.

Until Scarlett left…

* * *

_I miss you, I miss you  
_

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always…

_"I miss you" Blink 182_

* * *

End of Chapter One

Read and Review. (I promise, there will be more parts for the Sons of Ipswich to come. Remember, look for Fey:Puerile to get Hazel's (And Rein's, who will be introduced soon enough) POV, and Fey:Puerile:Chronic, to get Scarlette's POV.


	2. Do you Remember? Make it Snow

**Fey**

**Chapter Two: Do You Remember? (Make is Snow)**

* * *

"A new day is a new start!"

Whatever, that statement is so overrated, and so **wrong. **How is a new day a new start? Things from the past still haunt you, it's not like you can't remember what happened yesterday, and if _you_ can remember, everyone else can remember too. If yesterday's problem was avoiding an angry girlfriend, she's going to be even angrier today.

Luckily, I don't have that problem.

My problem is trying to get an angry "girlfriend" to **stop** avoiding me. That's been my problem since freshman year of high school.

My friends tell me to stop; to give up on her, but, I've already fallen into peer pressure enough, and it's never done me any good. I believe I can help her through her problems and make her do something better with her life. I don't give a fuck how cliché that sounds, or how pathetic; she helped me, and goddammit I'm going to help her!

* * *

"_I-I do love you, Scar, I do!" I yelled after her. Not like she could actually hear me; the door was already slammed, and she was running home with tear filled eyes. _

_I glanced at my parents, who have never looked more disappointed in their lives. _

_I used my legs to drag myself up the stairs, and into my room. It's Funny really, what the first thing I did was. I decided to make it snow. Yeah, you heard right, I made it snow. Not literally, of course. I dumped out all of the cocaine I owned out my window, and it looked like snow indeed. _

_Next went the syringes, then the cigarettes. _

_Scarlett Bellus saved my life by leaving me. I ruined her life, by being saved. _

"Mr. Parr?" A student of mine asked, while walking towards my desk.

"What can I help you with Mr. Simms?" I asked him.

"There's someone knocking on the classroom door," He informed me.

I looked over at the door, "Oh, thank you," I said, before getting up and answering it. It was Hazel, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching a cl—"

"It's Scarlett," Hazel said, breathlessly.

"What about her?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"She's _here_," Hazel hissed.

I gasped. How did someone of **her **career get into the school?

"I don't know how, and I don't know _why_ ," Hazel whispered, "But she's here,"

I gulped, "Where, exactly?"

"In **my **classroom," She spat.

"And you left her in there? Alone? With children!?" I asked, baffled, "Are you that stupid?"

"Says the one in love with her," said Hazel mockingly.

"Don't change the subject,"

"Sorry, but, she wanted to see you,"

I stood there in utter shock for a second, "…me…?"

"Yes." she confirmed.

"Well…then why didn't she come to my classroom?"

"Because I stopped her," Hazel answered, "Don't ask why," she added quickly.

"Oh, Okay. Should I go see her?" I asked.

Hazel let out a small sigh, and nodded her head, "I'll take over your class for the time being,"

I gave a slight nod, "Thanks Hazel," I added, while running out the door.

* * *

My large steps indicated how much adrenaline was pulsing through me, how much anxiety had taken over my body.

At approximately ten- thirty am, in the corridors of Spencer Academy, my lifetime dream finally came true.

"Hey," She greeted me, her voice sounding husky and bored.

"S-Scarlett?" I asked.

The woman shook her head, as I tilted mine in confusion.

"The names Meretrix," she corrected.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

The woman gave of a half hearted laugh, "I changed it when I was fifteen,"

Finally reaching an understanding, I nodded, "Ah…"

Though her words started to make sense to me now, I still felt a prang of disappointment. My dream was to talk to **Scarlett**, not this Meretrix character she was making up.

She ran a hand through her no longer blonde hair, "Well…How've you been?"

I stumbled backwards, "_That's _what you came here for, to carry on a normal conversation?" I practically yelled.

"Eh…" Her voice changed from boredom to nervousness.

"Well!?" I questioned of pressed, trying to find out her reason for being here.

"I'm pregnant…" She stated simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Figures."

"Hey!"

I sighed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"…I was wondering if you'd help me take care of it,"

"…"

"What?"

"You're kidding, you have to be,"

She let out a small, nervous laugh, "Not really…"

"You haven't spoken to me in years, and then you come up to me during my work and tell me that you want me to take care of a baby, that's not mine,"

She nodded with a small and hopeful smile.

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I refuse take away from the consequence of your actions,"

"My actions are part of my job!" She yelled.

"You sound so proud to be a **hooker**!" My voice bellowed, as I turned around and started to storm off. I felt appalled that she would even _think _to ask me, to take care of a damned baby!

"I thought you loved me," She hissed from behind.

I abruptly stopped, my hands clenching into fists.

"You said you'd do anything to help me, no matter what happened to us. You promised!" She spat.

* * *

"_That was __**amazing!**__" Hazel laughed, stumbling out of a store, a hand limply over Tabitha's shoulders. _

_Scarlett followed not too far behind, "You guys are idiots, I better not have to face consequences because of this," she sighed._

"_Awww, come on Scar, it's not __**that **__bad," Hazel said with a grin on her face._

_Scarlett shook her head, "God Seth, save me,"_

_I laughed and put a hand on her waist, "Don't worry, I'll do anything to help you,"_

"_You won't be saying that if they set the mall on fire,"_

"_I'll help you through anything!" A smile matching hers appearing on my face._

"_Even if something bad happened and we stopped talking to each other?" She asked, a pout on her face._

"_For one, that'll never happen, and two, I'll help you, no matter what happens to us," I reassured her._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"I gave Scarlett that promise," I said, my voice quivering, "You're not Scarlett,"

_Do you remember_

_we said we'd run_

_away together_

_holding on to one another_

_I'll steal the car_

_steal the credit cards_

_we'll run forever_

_holding on to one another_

--

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I'd love to thank my awesome Betareader, Enlighten!

Without her help, this story would have way too many commas and akward sentences EVERYONE THANK HER TOO!


End file.
